


Blow

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the way his tongue refused to lay still, to the way he gulps down Niall’s cock like he missed it when it was away, Niall was sure that Harry Styles would be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

From the moment they stepped into their hotel room, the air was hot, sticky, and blurred by clothes being discarded left and right. Deep breaths and small gasps transferred from boy to boy as they became more eager to touch and be felt. A moan escaped from Harry as Niall gave a sharp tug on his hair, a whine returned form Niall as Harry tilted Niall’s chin up and sucked a love bite onto his throat.

Niall’s back hit the bed hard, but he hardly felt it. He was all too aware, however, of the way Harry’s cock was barely brushing beside his as Harry panted into his ear moans of how long he’d been waiting for this. Niall yanked on Harry’s hair again, bringing their lips together.

“Oh, shut up already.” Niall groaned against the larger boy’s mouth. And before Harry could make a smart comment back, Niall pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and bucked his hips up desperately.

Harry’s tongue spun around Niall’s as they became more intimate with one another’s body. Harry pressed his hips against Niall’s and gave a moment of stillness before pulling away from Niall’s mouth with a cringe-worthy lip-smacking noise.

Harry’s lips were wet and warm as they covered Niall’s nipple for a split second before moving on lower and lower on the pale bloke’s chest. When they wrapped around the head of Niall’s cock, he was _so_ pleased that Harry’s mouth was always a bit _too_ wet (though it obviously wasn’t unpleasant, Niall would kiss Harry for hours if they had the time).

Niall fisted his hand into Harry’s hair and tightened enough to let Harry know _don’t you dare stop,_ but not so tight to discourage him. Harry licked the slit on the tip of Niall’s cock rewardingly before he slowly let his head sink until his nose was being tickled by Niall’s dark brown pubic hair. Niall’s mouth fell open in a silent gape, his mind in awe at how quickly Harry began to deep-throat. Harry swallowed around Niall not once, not twice,but _three times_ before he slowly began to bob his head, releasing half of Niall’s length and then taking it all back.

If Niall’s mind could process anything other than _HarryHarryHarry_ , he’d still choose to think about the way this boy drove him crazy. From the way his tongue refused to lay still, to the way he gulps down Niall’s cock like he missed it when it was away, Niall was sure that Harry Styles would be the death of him.

Harry hummed—no, he _purred_ when Niall moaned his name and scratched his scalp. Harry moved his head faster and sucked just a bit harder, trying to pull Niall to an orgasm sooner than he usually allows. (Harry really just wanted Niall between his legs this time, whereas he’d usually let Niall get away with giving him a sloppy handjob.)

Niall’s eyes fluttered closed as his hips stuttered upwards, forcing the head of his cock to press against the back of Harry’s throat. He could tell that Harry was near gagging, but he took it like a champ and pulled out enough to save himself, while not letting any attention slip away from Niall.

Harry’s middle finger and thumb looped around the base of Niall’s cock and gently twisted and pulled upwards (when Harry’s mouth wasn’t in the way) to encourage Niall’s orgasm. And had it not been for the fact that Harry was rubbing Niall under the table at dinner, he would have lasted longer than he did.

Niall threw his head back into the pillows and clenched his eyes shut. His mouth hung open as moans and strings of profanities escaped him, almost every word followed by _Harry_. Speaking of whom, he nuzzled his nose into Niall’s pubes and let Niall come deep into his throat. It was uncomfortable, sure, but he knew from experience that it felt _so_ much better that way.

Harry swallowed every bit of Niall’s cum before slowly pulling his mouth off of Niall’s cock, and letting go of him entirely. Then before Niall could say anything, Harry crawled over him and placed his ignored prick against Niall’s bottom lip.

“Want you to suck me off, too.”

Niall nodded and opened his mouth without saying anything. He teased the tip of his tongue along Harry’s bright head before laying his tongue beneath it and placing his hand on Harry’s hip to drag him forward and draw his cock into Niall’s mouth. Harry placed his palms flat against the headboard and watched Niall beneath him, moaning gratefully as the blond began to suck.

Harry bucked his hips down almost immediately and Niall craned his neck a bit to adjust to Harry’s size. (They’d be lying if they said that Niall didn’t have tears in the corner of his eyes by the time Harry was finally done; the boy had a poor gag reflex after-all, and a tendency to over-react.)

Harry was much less vocal than Niall in the long run. Sure, he had his fair share of _Oh, my fucking God,_ and elongated moans of his partner’s name, but most of his affection was shown by the way he nibbled on his lip and clenched his stomach, softly mumbling to Niall that he was doing good, or he wished he wouldn’t stop… and also how he resisted the urge to fuck into Niall’s mouth until Niall had to make him stop. (But that was a different story.)

Harry’s orgasm hit him quicker than he thought it would, and definitely _harder._ At first he had a low burning in his stomach, but when he made eye-contact with Niall, and he did _something_ with his tongue that Harry couldn’t even explain, he found himself grinding down on Niall’s face and whining as he came. And Harry would have stayed sitting right there for a long time to soak in the after-shock had it not been for Niall pinching his bum and shoving his hips away.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled as he crawled off of Niall. Niall shrugged and rolled onto his stomach, grumbling tiredly.

“ ‘S not a problem. Now c’mere, cuddle me.” And Harry happily obliged.


End file.
